Luigi
Yeah! Luigi's the winner! Luigi is the deuteragonist of the Mario video game series and a former wrestler for VGCW. He was the central antagonist of Season 2 after being brainwashed by Baz McMahon and taking on the identity of Mr. L. He has since returned to competition under his normal guise, and was one-half of a Tag-Team with his brother Mario before he left the company twice on two seperate occasions. In the Mario series He's Mario's brother. He has pale skin from living in his brother's shadow for too long. No one likes Luigi. He is the embodiment of 'Player 2.' A mere recolor of the more popular plumber. From what Luigi's Mansion indicates, he is also a spineless coward. He would rather play cleanup with a plastic vacuum than go on breathtaking adventures like his superior brother Mario. In VGCW 'Season 1: The Quest Begins' Luigi, like his brother, struggled to find success early in his career in VGCW. Throughout all of 2012 he had but a single win to his name - a tag team victory as a member of the Super Mario Bros., although he was responsible for earning the pin for his team. Outside of that sole positive performance, Luigi came up short against a variety of opponents, including even his older brother Mario who defeated him in a Falls Count Anywhere match(Though he would later get the win back as Mr. L). Even worse for Luigi, Mario was nowhere to be found after the night their match took place, and he was left to suffer even further losses. The green-garbed plumber bore witness to the hit-and-run vehicular assault on Little Mac, which would prove to have dire consequences for Luigi. 'Season 2: Mr. L Runs Wild' "Oh, me? Just one of Baz McMahon's more promising minions. The Green Thunder... MR. L!" Luigi vanished without warning at the beginning of Season 2. As Phoenix Wright investigated the case of the attack on Little Mac, he quickly surmised that Baz McMahon would have the most to gain from taking Mac out. Fearing what Phoenix might find out if left to his own devices, Baz ordered the mysterious, masked Mr. L to impede Phoenix by any means necessary. Mr. L would join McMahon's Elite Four and repeatedly oppose Ghost Trick, while occasionally McMahon let slip hints that Mr. L was really Luigi, although neither Phoenix nor the audience seemed to pick up on this. During his reign of terror, Mr. L fought Phoenix Wright in a Hell in a Cell match and threw him off the top of the cell to the horror of the audience, and later forced the laywer to tap out after locking in the L-Lock. While he seemingly met his match after a loss to Nappa, Mr. L went beserk and began assaulting wrestlers backstage, even managing to knock out Segata Sanshiro, who was famous for his ability in backstage brawls. His attacks would reach their climax when to the confusion of everyone, Mr. L attacked his own Stable-mate Raphael before his title defense and easily defeated the Champion. On 2013-02-01, Mr. L's origins were revealed: Luigi had been put under hypnosis by McMahon after he witnessed the attack on Little Mac. The weeks he spent assaulting wrestlers backstage was due to Baz Mcmahon's incarceration, which resulted in Mr. L going on rampage due to a lack of any direction. At Phoenix's behest, Mario returned to free his brother from the brainwashing. Mario trapped himself and Mr. L in the ringby setting it ablaze using a Fire Flower before challenging Luigi's masked alter ego to a match. As the match wore on, Luigi recalled the many good times he and his brother had shared together, and began to slowly regain control of his senses. After a long, hard and emotional battle, Mr. L finally defeated Mario to the shock of many, finally managing to escape his brothers shadow. However, despite the victory Luigi would manage to regain control of himself and completely broke free from the hypnotism and purged the Mr. L persona from his mind, chokeslamming Mr. L straight to hell. The experience left Luigi mentally and physically exhausted,and he had to be taken out of the ring on a stretcher by Mario and Nappa once the ordeal was over. 'Season 3: Back In Action' Despite their injuries, Luigi and his brother reformed the Super Mario Bros. at the start of Season Three to take part in the Tag Team Tournament. Although the two fell in the first round to the Game Grumps, their spirited performance so soon after suffering such injury and tragedy inspired the onlooking fans. A few shows later, the now fully healed pair was able to gain the victory in a rematch with the Grumps. Truly, the Brothers had returned. Luigi also looked to get his singles career on the right track when he participated in a six-man Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender to the Casual Championship. Although Luigi was able to make the Pyro tap out to the L-Lock, Luigi's fortune would eventually run out. When the match came down to three remaining men, Luigi's opponents Ash Ketchum and Captain Falcon chose to focus their attention on him, even using a double-team attack to eliminate him from the match. The Mario brothers would go on to win a shot at the Co-Op Championship after a hard-fought battle with Dream Teamcast, proving once and for all that Nintendo was superior to Sega. 'Season 4: L Freezes Over' After biding their time for nearly a month, they competed against Ganondorf and Zangief, who unfortunately proved to be too much for the brothers to handle. Luigi ended up being Gerudo Valley Driven through Table-san during the course of the match, and was unable to reach Mario to help him break out of the final pin as Gerudo Skies retained the titles. Luigi was able to take part in the Money in the Bank Match on 2013-04-23 for a chance at singles gold. He spent most of the match fighting Segata Sanshiro; maybe the two of them were picking up where they left off during their Co-Op number one contender match. In the end Charles Barkley won the briefcase. After losing a match to Segata Sanshiro, Luigi teamed up with Mario again, taking on the GameGrumps in a tornado tag match to settle their feud. The Mario Bros completely dominated the match, with Luigi even spearing Egoraptor through the barricades. The match ended after JonTron recieved two Goomba Stomps from Mario, and Ego getting Superplexed off the top rope by Luigi, meaning that the Brothers were now 2-1 against the Grumps, redeeming their initial loss. For their impressive victory against the Grumps, The Super Mario Bros were entered into a #1 contender's match against WarioWare Inc on 05-29-13. The crowd was extremely hyped for the matchup, as this was the first time all four of theWaluigiplumbers have all shared the ring in VGCW. Things looked good for the Mario bros at first, with them managing to control the match for the most part, but Mario was getting hurt fast. After being tagged in, Luigi would begin to mount a comeback against the greedy plumbers, but Mario, who is usually Luigi's best friend and brother, completely stopped cooperating, refusing to be tagged in and letting Luigi get speared through the barricade by Wario while he simply stood by and watched the events unfold. Luigi kept trying to fight back however, and managed to get Wario into another corner, setting up a spear of his own for revenge. Luigi, however, was denied his revenge as Mario stole his opportunity for glory and took Wario through the barricades himself, despite not even being the legal man. Everything would continue going sour for Luigi, as he was eventually pinned by Wario despite not even being critically injured, with Mario again simply standing several feet away, doing nothing to save his brother. 'Season 5: The Year of Luigi?' "Well, we can both be number one, except I don't have to be in his shadow anymore; I got my own. Look at that. See?" This would be their last match as a team, as, revealed during the opening of Season 5, Mario decided that Luigi was stronger than ever and left him to compete in the casual division. Backstage, he was confronted by Gary Oak, claiming that he's a shadow of Mr.L, and will never be the force he was. Same night, he faced Gary on in his Mr. L attire. The fight was close, and Luigi gave one hell of a performance. However, the following shocked VGCW to it's very core. When both competitors were battered and bruised, Gary pulled Luigi into a small package pin. Luigi reversed it, and Gary reversed it back again. The crowd was shocked in disbelief and everything slowed down. The referee reached the count of 3. He would not be seen again until July 26th, where he would once again don the attire of Mr. L to face The Pyro. Knowing fully well that he needed to win to gain redemption for his previous defeat, he threw everything he had at Pyro, delivering blow after blow in a effort to whittle him down; the Pyro would not go down easily however, as he would beat Luigi to a pulp. However, Luigi would bust out one final trick, the L-Lock. Just as he did in a six-man battle royal back in February, it would be enough to force Pyro to tap out. Feeling better than ever thanks to his victory, Luigi was ready to fight again, and was booked into Extreme Rules match on August 23rd. However, he was uninformed about his opponent, and he was up against a force unlike anything he's ever faced; Ganondorf, fresh from brutalizing another wrestler from Nintendo. Despite the odds stacked against him, Luigi showed no fear and managed to strike back and last longer than Red. However, all it took was a single Gerudo Valley Driver to finish him off. Surprisingly, he would recover quickly from this beatdown and return to action a week later in a Fatal Four Way match against Solid Snake, Knuckles, and an upgraded Air Man. He started off fairly well and managed to pin Snake. However, when faced up against a fellow tornado, he could do nothing but be blown away by Air Man, as he was caught by his Air Shooter finisher for the 3-Count. His determination to not give up would shine through, though. On October 8th, he was primed to go up against Dr. Wily in the ring. While both fighters kept impressive offensive at each other in the beginning, the fight changed its location to outside of the ring, where ladders, crutches and chairs would come very handy. However, Luigi capitalized the weapons efficiently dealt the majority of his damage with it. Throwing Wily back in the ring, he earned his second solo win. His last match before the transition was a submission match against Groose , which he managed to lose despite being a submission specialist. 'Season 6: Luigi's Big Break' The match between Luigi and Tingle was the very first match in the season premiere. Initially, Luigi took variety of Tingle's new moves, one of which involved Luigi taking multiple Shattered Dreams to his groin. Taking momentum, he performed several high-flying moves and launched a critical Green Missile on Tingle, earning his third singles victory. Luigi was booked in to Casual Contenders match next week, but he eliminated first by Ezio. He managed to beat Dr. Eggman in singles later. 'Season 7: The End of the Year of Luigi' With the Year of Luigi ending soon, Luigi started to lose his matches. He lost to Zangief in Singles and Captain Falcon in Fatal Four Way. Luigi won the test match, so he's not that bad. He just had bad luck. On March 11th, he was booked to wrestle against Bray Wyatt in VGCW VS. WWE match, and quickly lost. Luigi, however, did not wear dumpster overalls and join the Wyatt Family. On the Royal Rumble event, Luigi showed up to the Rumble just fine, though he was eliminated quickly. However, Gaben revealed on the April 18, 2014 show that Luigi had been future endavored, and Luigi had one final match with the also-departing Charles Barkley, a match which would have Luigi lose. He hasn't been seen since, and it is likely he is facing proper rehabilitation. Miscellaneous Facts Despite having been part of VGCW since its inception in November 2012, it took Luigi over eight months to win a match outside of his tag team bouts with Mario, except as the Mr. L persona. In fairness, most of the matches Luigi has participated in have not been one-on-one bouts and thus the chance of victory is lower, and unlike certain wrestlers who similarly struggle to get wins, Luigi has managed to pin and submit several opponents in his career. Still, Luigi's lack of singles success in VGCW makes Mr. L's short domination of the company all the more impressive. Luigi is also one of the few character's in VGCW to have made opponents tap out during normal circumstances, which he has achieved by using his Sharpshooter submission hold, dubbed the L-Lock, which he continued to use during his stint as Mr. L. Although he sparingly uses it, he's managed to rack up more submissions than the majority of wrestlers, save for Gaben and his Wallet Squeeze. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery weegie time.png|Mario vs Mr. L at End Game 2 Vgcw mr l luigi.png|Luigi donning his old Mr. L attire luigiref.gif Year of Luigi.jpg|Luigi making a real life appearance at E3 1375768516732.gif Category:Personality